Edward's Adventure in AbelAxis
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: Edward finally meets his friend Hiyame Kimoto, the richest girl in AbelAxis, but will they handle this together in AbelAxis? A little part of Tokyo Mew Mew Ichigo Momomiya and Alphonse Elric paring NEW.
1. Edward Elric and Rival Hiyame

Full Metal Alchemist: Edward Elric and Raibaru Hiyame

Episode One: Raibaru Hiyame and Edo Elrikku

Today was the day when Edward Elric was going on a month long trip to AbelAxis, a country far from Amestris and a country that is ten times bigger than Edward's home country. He was awaiting a battle with an old friend of his, besides his little brother Alphonse and his mechanic Winry. It is a female, of course and her name is Hiyame Kimoto of AbelAxis. Her family is the richest of the Abelians or you may call them the Axisinians. Edward, an Amestrian himself has many ways of keeping himself in mind that he was about to fight his old, old best friend. After Ed arrived in style, his best friend Hiyame came over and hugged him. Even though the two grown young adults were at the same age of 23, they still remain friends for the time being until...

Hiyame and Edo were fighting for the first time. "You know, Edward. Even though you like your other friend, doesn't mean that you can call me aa beginner. Besides, I love becoming friends with a popular alchemist like you, but I'm not sure if you want to become friends with a DragonTamer like me, so..." Ed was silent for as long as he could be until his friend began to laugh a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean that-- I mena it. Forgive or forget? Which one do you choose?" Hiyame couldn't control herself from lauging too much. Ed didn't want to forget the pretty young woman (even if she's too pretty to become his wife, if possible), so he chose not to lose her again.

"So, Edward? Who are your friends from childhood days?" She and Ed sat on a bench together during the happy daytime hours they were having. "I, um... there's Winry Rockbell, my mechanic, my little brother Alphonse and my old friends who Winry hangs out with... Man, she couldn't even talk to me when we're alone, huh? I mean, there's also Nellie, our neighbor from Risembool." "You love Winry, don't you? I can tell by the look on your face and even in your eyes." " No, I don't! She's just.. a friend!" " Fine, then if you won't tell me, I guess we have to settle this shorty to shorty, huh?" " Don't call me small, you reckless moron!" "Oh, so look who's talking now?" The two began to fight playfully as Ed got up and stretched his arm through the sleeve of his brown coat.

"Why does Winry have to pay attention to Nellie when I'm in need of help? Nellie this, Nellie that, I can't take it! I have Hiyame with me and Alphonse's with Ichigo Momomiya. Wow, what a strange cat girl kid. No wonder why they became a couple, all because of Alphonse."

"What I have to say about Edward? Well, ever since we first met, he told everything about his family and how he became the Full Metal Alchemist. I don't know if I love him though. I think he's going to hook up with this Winry girl. Winry Elric? Winry Rockbell Elric? Hiyame Kimoto Elric, or Hiyame Elric? No, no. I'm fine really."

"About my brother Edward. He always have to go too far from where he is now and I have to restrain him from violence. He's a good guy, but I don't understand the relationship between him and Winry. Once when we were kids, we fought over Winry's hand in marriage when we grow up. and there was this other time when we first met Nina. I was going to tell her that he was writing to Winry."

Back in Risembool, Alphonse and Ichigo were laughing with a small cat. " Alphonse, I think it's great that you adore cats. Like me, I'm a cat myself... well, not that ,much." " Thank you," said Al petting his cat. Winry was looking inside from a window, thinking about Edward and his new friend, which she's jealous about because the both of them got along too well.


	2. Lazy Ed and the Missing Ichigo

Episode Two: Lazy Ed and the Missing Ichigo

Hiyame and Ed were on their way to Fort Hazel, the only fort in AbelAxis.

"Alphonse, you're not joking, right?" Winry stepped back and gripped on something really heavy and hard. "Look, Rockbell, I didn't kidnap Ichigo. She hurt herself." Al grunted. Winry gulped a bit and clenched her teeth. "Okay... where's the REAL Alphonse?!" "I'm the real Alphonse, Rockbell. You don't neeed Ichigo and Edward anymore. You have.. me." He pulled out a poison rose that he got from Ichigo. "Is that Zakuro's poison rose?" Winry fell to the floor. "Why, no, Rockbell. This is from Ichigo. And, if you want to know where Ichigo is, just... live with me." He took off his red coat. "Al, I don't have to do this, but... you have to go." "Do you want alchemy?" "What?!" "Do you want alchemy?" Al ran over to her, clapped his hands and placed the on her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. "Alphonse Elric, this is insane! What are you trying to do?!" "Trying? You mean going? Hehe.. I'm going to track down my brother Edward. "ALPHONSE! GET ME DOWN!"She struggled to unstick from the wall and Al laughed at her. "The name's Riyoko, Hiyame's brother." "Hiyame Kimoto? Edward's friend?" "Yep and I've been living with you and Ichigo for the past... six months. No wonder why I received a message from my sister. Well, catch you later... or never." He laughed evily and crashed through a glass window, leaving Winry stuck on the wall.

"Hmm, Edward... this tastes pretty good." Hiyame was tasting a Mint Flower Edward found back in Central. "Yeah, it does," he sighed. Hiyame continued to eat the Mint Flower until a big shadow covered the two young adults. "Ed, is there something wrong?" she wondered what he was looking at. "Oh, Hiyame..." It was Riyoko, the look alike Alphonse Elric. "Al? What are you doing here? What's going on?!" Ed got up and looked at his "brother." "Brother, I'm so glad I found you!" Riyoko also sounded like Alphonse, so he disguised himself as an Elric. "Brother? Ed, this is your brother?" "Uh, sort of." "Sort of?! I love you, brother! I love you as a brother! Welcome back!" "Uh, Alphonse? How did you know where I was?" "Maybe it was just luck. Maybe it was just-- Wait a minute. You're not Alphonse. You're my brother!" "How could you, sister? Yes, I am Riyoko, the look alike Alphonse Elric." "How did you know about my brother?!" Edward grabbed Riyoko by his shirt collar. Riyoko's black eyes shinned right Ed's gold eyes. "Hehehe... I didn't think so, kid. You know Ichigo Momomiya? I KILLED HER!" "Wait until Al hears about this!" Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his automail arm into his mighty blade. Riyoko also has an automail arm, the same right arm as Edward's. He too is the Full Metal Alchemist and is a capable martial artist. "Edward, be careful! He's the Full Metal Alchemist!" Hiyame warned Edward. "No need to go to Fort Hazel this time, Edward. I am the Full Metal Alchemist!" "You've got to be kidding me?!?" Ed dogged Riyoko's next attack. "How's he-- the Full--Metal--Alchemist?!" "Ed, the automail he has!" "Where'd you get the automail?!" Ed pinned Riyoko to the ground. "Mine is the same as yours, you know. Winry Rockbell made the for me." "How??? Why is she--" "Don't worry. Just go back to Risembool and you'll find your friend. Oh, and for your real brotheer, find him around here."


	3. Alphonse VS Edward VS Hiyame VS Riyoko

Episode Three: Alphonse VS Edward VS Hiyame VS Riyoko

It was Riyoko Kimoto verses the three. "Well, well, well. Edward Elric, I gotta say. Your friend Winry is a platinum strawberry. I would love to go out with her instead of Ichigo Momomiya. Alphonse, you know the little girl. Do you love her?" "ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'M ALREADY IN LOVE WITH HER FROM THE START!" Alphonse charged at Riyoko, clapped his hands and blue sparks and lightning strikes expelled from Al's covered hands. Riyoko clapped his hands too and grabbed onto Al's arms. "Now, now. Don't get too cocky, all right?" He exhaled in Al's ear. Al elbowed him and jump kicked him.

"Ed, we have to do something." Ed looked at Hiyame. "Right. AL! TRANSMUTE THAT POLE INOT A SPEAR! DO IT NOW!" Ed shouted at his younger brother. "Aw, don't be so mean, Alphonse Elric. I'm your friend." "Like heck you are!" Al clapped his hands and transmuted a pole into a spear. "Prepare to die as I will not hurt you." "What's he blabbering about, Hiyame?" Ed whispered in Hiyame's ear. "How the heck I'm supposed to know?" "What? Die for what? Standing there?" Al was about to drop his spear. "Not me, you. I will not hurt because.... I HAVE THE KAMAKAZE DRAGON OF ABLEAXIS!" "THE WHAT?!?" Al dropped his pole and began to run away from Riyoko and his KamaKaze Dragon. "AL!" "Ed, wait! I think I know how to get us out of this." Hiyame fixed her hair and sweet talkeed her brother. Her brother fell in which Hiyame and Edward giggled a bit.

"Why does he have the dragon?!" Alphonse panicked.

At Risembool, Winry was still stcuk on the wall for almost two hours. Her white boots fell on the floor because they were loose enough to slip from her feet. She was barefooted for a while until Den came in with a "dead" Kitten Ichigo. "Den! Would you get my shoes for me, please?" Den nodded his head and got the left boot. He was able to slip it back on to her foot. For the other one he picked up, he had trouble putting that one on her right foot. The cat he was carrying was still alive and breathing. It was Ichigo Momomiya.

"What happened to you?" Winry covered her friend with a towel. "That Riyoko guy pushed me into a portal to nowhere and it took me a day to get back to Risembool. Thank you, Den." "WOOF!" he licked her face. "Well, when Alphonsse gets back from AbelAxis, he'd be so happy to see you again." "Does he know?" "I'm not sure, but he'll see you all flesh and blood."

"Edward, do something!" Hiyame was stuck with a plan again. Edward was still thinking of a way to rescue his little brother from the KamaKaze Dragon plus Riyoko. "Ed! Ed?" Hiyame waved a hand in front of his face. "Oh, what? Oh. I was thinking about Al again."

"Ichigo, where are we going?" Ichigo's partner named Mini Mew followed her. "AbelAxis. Alphonse and his brother are in trouble!" As the two faded from Winry's sight, she thought about the Elric Brothers.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Alphonse Elric, you're one crazy fool for all I know! HAHA! Well, it doesn't matter because I will get the one I missed so!" "Don't look at me! I didn't know that Ichigo was-- Who are you searchingg for?!" "Momomiya, you idiot! We used to be together!" "She didn't tell me that. Well, I'll have to find out if she was with you originally!"

"You'd never know what she's gone through with me!" "Brother, you used the Kaze Potion to hypnotize yourself into telling Al that you loved Ichigo! Tell me the truth!" Hiyame kicked him. "I don't know what you're talking about, sister," Riyoko smiled at her. "Al.... It's.... No..." Ed shivered. "What is it, Ed? No way...... Ichigo.............."


	4. This is Strawberry Alchemist Reporting!

Episode Four: This is Strawberry Alchemist Reporting!

"Ichigo! I thought you were gone forever!" Al ran to her and gave her a hug. "I missed the fresh air of enemies. After what Kish done back in Tokyo." She gorwled angrily to herself.

"No more talking! No more words! Get your butt in there and stop Riyoko!" Hiyame kicked Ichigo to make her fight Riyoko.

"Ichigo, my peach girl, my cherry blossom (Sakura), please..." "I don't know what the heck's going on, but I'm gonna fight for what's mine! REVENGE!!!!!!" She charged at him like a wild bull on the loose with Al coming after him as well. Ed and Hiyame thought to themselves about the new couple. Ed sighed and took a step forward, kneeling down and clapping his hands, creating a huge rock tower. Hiyame blinked in surprise and decided to help too. Ichigo, naming herself the Strawberry Alchemist, used her Strawberry Bell shouting, "STRAWBERRY RIBBON CHECK!" and crystla like bubbles came after the Alphonse look alike.

"I don't think hate's the answer, my dear. YOUR ANSWER IS WRONG!" He called to his KamaKaze Dragon and let the dragon crash into a wall wth Alphonse being crushed to death.

"Alphonse!" Ichigo cried out, and growled deeply at Riyoko. "Oh, you don't need a spunky alchemist like him now would you?" Riyoko smirked. "Why? Alchemy is the only thing in Amestris that will help us get out of sticky situations." Ichigo fell to the ground. "Hehehe... I knew you'd give up. Come on, dinner's on me." Riyoko tugged on her pink outfit. Ed kicked the rock tower twice and it came down on Riyoko very hard. Hiyame cheered, but wasn't impressed that Ed managed to pull it off with a single hand clap. She came to him calmly and slapped him across his face.

"What was that for?!" "For being an idiot, Ed! Why'd you kick the tower and kill him?!" Ichigo stood back behind the disappearing KamaKaze Dragon and Alphonse. Hiyame was upset for no reason. "Al! Al, are you alright?" "Yeah, it's just that I can't remember what happened to-- Brother, what did you do?!" "Oh, so it's Everybody Hates Ed Day?! Oh, goodness, I wish this punk was out of here for good! Hiyame, if your brother wnats to kill so bad, then it's fine with me! I'm not your babysitter!" Ed walked away towards nowhere. He and Hiyame canceled the trip to Fort Hazel.

"Winry! I'm home!" Ichigo called out to the hollow room where she begins her search for Winry. "Winry! Winry?! Winry!" She jumped onto high places like Winry's dresser in her room.

"I'm busy! Come baack later!" It was Winry who was working on a project in the basement. "Since when did she own a basement?" Ichigo sighed.

"Hey, Winry, you got a minute or two?!" Ed, Al and Hiyame came to Winry's house instead of Fort Hazel. Ed wanted to talk to Winry about something, but he couldn't find Ichigo nor Winry.

"Maybe she went shopping for some food..?" Al guessed. "So, this is where you two live? Nice place. Where's Winry?" Hiyame sat on the sofa in the empty room. "I-I wouldn't sit there-- WINRY! GET OVER HERE!" Al shouted. Ed rarely hear his brother scream since Al was 14. "I don't think she's here. Let's stay outside until--" "Yes?" Winry came out from the basement. Ichigo was in the basement with her, but didn't come out until Al got a hold of her and carried her back up the surface. She was a tired little girl.

"Oh, Ed! You came back with... a friend." Winry wasn't surprsied that much after she heard about Hiyame Kimoto of AbelAxis.

"Oh, you must be Winry Rockbell. I'm Hiyame Kimoto of AbelAxis. I say, your friend here's got talent."

"Well, don't thank me. Thank him for doing whatever he was doing with Al a decade ago."

"Winry, there's no need to thank him. Thank Ichigo for helping us get rid of Riyoko." Hiyame bowed to Winry.

"Oh, so now you're thanking me? Oh--" "Don't say it..." Ichigo was awake, however, she fell asleep in Al's arms again.


	5. The Final Reborn Riyoko

Episode Five: The Final Reborn Riyoko

Riyoko knew where Ed and Al lived, so he decided to pay them a little visit...

"Edward, you know that I get worried almost every day?" "Yeah, I know, so don't tick me off with your nagging," Ed grunted in bed. It wasn't nighttime yet, but he felt like it. Winry was in there with him fixing his automail. She was sweating after fixing Ed's arm and leg. Ed was a ticklish fool for automail, giggling every time she fixes his leg. His leg was the most ticklish, but Winry didn't care. She was looking outside from a window in Ed's room and saw a dragon like figure coming closer and closer. She thought it was an eclipse of the sun or moon. Edward was too tired to lift up his head to see maybe the KamaKaze Dragon? Winry was done with her work and took off her gloves and placed them on Ed's dresser top. Ed fell asleep while she tucked him in with another white blanket.

Downstairs, Alphonse and Ichigo were sleeping together as well, waking up cautiously to a noise outside.

There was Riyoko and his dragon side by side, waiting for Ichigo and the others to come out and fight him and his dragon.

"There they are. My peach girl, my sister, my enemies, Ed and Al. Why don't we just come inside and take a few 'valuable' items... You know what I mean?" Riyoko elbowed his dragon. He was talking about Winry, Ichigo and Hiyame, his sister.

"Alphonse, what is that noise?" Ichigo yawned. Al shook his head and went back to sleep until.... "Hahahaha! Well, well, my peach girl! I see you're with him again! Well, TIME'S OUT!" Riyoko jumped kicked Alphonse and grabbed Ichigo. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Alphonse got up and took control of thhis big battle between the reborn Riyoko Kimoto and his dragon. Ed and Winry were both sleeping upstairs, so Al and Ichigo had to protect them, even though Edward's capable of taking down an enemy. For Hiyame, she was in the basement. Having Riyoko notice the basement, he smashed the floor door and crawled inside. Ichigo and Al followed the young man downstairs lower than floor one.

"Ed, was is that noise?" Winry yawned. Ed shook his head and went back to sleep until... "WARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!" Riyoko's KamaKaze smashed Ed's door with a single blast of a fireball and captured Winry. "HEY! YOU LET HER GO!" Ed clapped his hands and transmuted the dragon into a metal cage. He was sure that it will hold him for a long time until he kills Riyoko again. Ed took Winry by the hand and went downstairs to rescue Hiyame and the others.

"My sister, would you like this dance?" "No, I don't want to dance with you, brother! REVENGE!" Hiyame came after him with her Swift Star Rod and kicked him and pinned him to the ground. Al and Ichigo helped Hiyame controling Riyoko. "You never had enough of Riyoko!" Riyoko used alchemy to stop the three young ones. He got up and tackled Alphonse, saying, "You know, I have worked my butt off to find the perfect girl, the perfect place, my peach girl, my sister. Don't get in the way of my life, you got that?" and kicked him in the stomach, making Al cough up saliva. "N-N-No.... Ichigo is my best friend. I can't let you do this to her after what you've done." Al clapped his hands, but was restrained by Riyoko once more.

"Ed, hurry up!" Winry took Ed by the hand and finally made it downstairs to find Riyoko pinning Al to the wall. Hiyame was guarding Ichgio with her life, and Al coughing up saliva again.

"You monster... I've never seen you like this. Why would you do this to us?" Ed clapped his hands to make a spear from the ground. "Because.... I want my peach girl Ichigo." "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S UP AHEAD OF YOU!" Ichigo cried out.

"Brother, do something! Help me!" Al was about to cry for his brother. "Edward? What are you going to do?" Winry was too curious to ask what he was about to do. Ed smiled and came over to Riyoko. "I got an idea, kid. Why don't we take care of this together? I'll take Hiyame with me and you get to keep your peach girl Ichigo." "EDWARD, THIS IS CRAZY! WHY ARE YOU IN IT WITH HIM?!" Al shouted, crying. "Hahaha! TThis is more llike it! I like the way you talk, Ed! Sorry for undestimating you!" "Now.." Ed whispered to Hiyame. She nodded and used her Swift Star Rod and impaled her brother. He disappeared in a flash just like that, no blood or nothing falling from his body.

"Oh, you scared me, Edward," Winry sighed. "You thought I was with him all this time?" Ed laughed. He suddenly forgot about the dragon he locked up back in his room a while ago.

"Oh, don't worry about the dragon. The dragons a part of him. When Riyoko dies, he dies."

"Ichigo, I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" "Nothing," Al hugged his friend.

"So, Hiyame? You're leaving now?" Ed aasked her. "Yeah... Well, looks like we'll meet again next year, right?" Hiyame and Ed laughed. "Goodbye." Ed hugged her. "You too, Edward," said Hiyame, hugging him back. The four waved goodbye to Hiyame Kimoto. "Looks like you guys don't have anything else to do, huh?" Winry raised a brow at Ed and Al. Ichigo laughed and hugged her friend Al. "Nope, I don't think so," Edward said, looking up at the sky after Hiyame left their sights.


End file.
